Imperia
|age = Approximately 1500 years old |zodiac = Leon |gender = Female |species = Imper |align = Neutral |status = Alive |class = Queen of Impers |weapon = Paradox Staff (Formerly) |element = Air |abilities = Varies, most notable is ability for infinite flight and high speed. |nationality = Imper Kingdom |height = 7 ft 2 in |weight = 179 lbs |sexuality = Unknown |first_appearance = super Mario: Turn of Events |series = Super Mario Bros. (series) |affiliation = Imper Empire |relations = Unknown |aliases = Majesty Imperia (from her troopers)}} Imperia, the Imper Queen, is the main antagonist of Super Mario: Turn of Events. Although an infrequent character, she is notable to be Gear Games' first villain, although she is only one-time before becoming neutral. Biology Story She is used to pull pranks into Peach's ancestors, but one ancient villain had convinced one of them that she and the Impers are active threats, and one of the informed ancestor used the Imprison Jewel in order to stop her and her underlings out of fear that their pranks might go out of hand and damage the Mushroom Kingdom. Ever since, Imperia becomes resentful to them, resulting her an attempt to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom so that she can be free as a butterfly. Once she and her underlings are fled thanks to Bowser, she attempted to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom as she promised, but the heroes had stopped her. Ever since, she eventually understands that Peach, the current ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, does not wanted to imprison her like Peach's ancestors does, but to simply wanted to befriend her and make her stop. Touched, Imperia make truce and stay in the Imper Kingdom unless if a very grave situation is going to occurs. Physique While physically similar to the Impers, she is more slender like Beauty, and wears a white-and-black dress with some purple hints. She also wears black gloves, with white upper gloves, and dark-gray leggings, and her wings are also purple, with triangular heart pattern on each wing. She also have pink "hair" and hot pink antennas that stands like horns, like typical Impers. She also have black eyes with red iris. Personality Imperia is usually mischievous, quick-thinking and strategic. She prefers to identify her opponents before making real fights into them, or using any of her Impers as scouts so that they report information for her at distance with telepathy. She also doesn't want to be on the side of evil despite her mischief, although she will not mind joining the heroes, especially if the situation had gone real rough. She is also very playful, in which she prefers to prolong the fight when she is winning, which can leave her vulnerable. She also tend to be overly cautious, as while she can be right sometimes, this can also leave her to be overtly doubtful when she is taking suggestion from someone else, especially those she does not trusted. Abilities She can send telepathy to anyone far away, but had difficulty to do so if distracted by someone or something else. She can also fly for apparently indefinite time, as well as using wind-based attacks. This also makes her very fast, making her difficult to catch up. When using the Paradox Staff, she can evoke multiple elemental attacks to stop her enemies, although she tend to go overboard with her attack or had little knowledge to her new attacks, such as the ice bombs, which can become her weakness. Imperia can make portals to travel short distance for herself and anyone else, but she can only slowly close them with a snap of a finger, which allows enemies to continue their pursuit unless if intervened. Appearances Super Mario: Turn of Events Her first canoncial appearance. She serves as the main antagonist of the game, and commend the Impers to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom while transforming it into a structure of various elements, including crystals. She is confronted three times during the main game, twice as herself, and once as Paradox Imperia, when she absorbs the Paradox Staff's power for greater extent. Unlike other bosses, she can only get hurt by her own attacks or clever maneuverings. For instance, in her first battle, the player(s) had to throw the dud ice bombs against her three times. Relationships To be available. Gallery To be available. Trivia *She is the first all-around female antagonistmade by Gear Games, where the previous notable antagonists made by Gear Games were all male. **That is to say, she is not a real villain, or at least not anymore. The first female Gear Games villain is Seafear in this case. Category:Mario Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Queens Category:Imps Category:Gear Games Category:Samtendo's Characters